frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbathor
| deity power = Intermediate Deity | home plane = Dwarfhome | symbol = Jeweled Dagger | alignment = Neutral Evil | portfolio = Greed | domains = DwarfDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , LuckDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, TradeDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = "Heart of Avarice" dagger | worshipers = Dwarves, misers, rogues, shadowdancers | cleric alignments = CE, NE, LE }} Character and Reputation Abbathor (ab-ah-thor) wasn’t always evil. The creature that would become known as the Wyrm of Avarice originally concerned himself with the natural beauty of gems and metals, but became estranged from his pantheon when Moradin named Dumathoin the patron of gold dwarves, a position Abbathor had coveted since birth. Thereafter he traded the tradition and honor of the dwarves race for trickery and stealth. He had been denied the thing he wanted most, and swore never to be in the same position again. Henceforth, if something appealed to Abbathor, he took it. Since dwarves are prone to greed without any help from their deities, many have fallen to Abbathor’s seductive call. The Trove Lord now seeks to pervert the whole of the dwarves race to his way of thinking, the greatest offense he can imagine to thumb his nose at his distant patriarch. Abbathor covets valuables and gems with intensity best described as sensual, and goes to any length to get what he wants. Clergy and Temples Abbathor’s secret, windowless subterranean temples feature sacrificial altars of massive stone blocks blackened by countless fires. Commonly painted with gold leaf and filled with purloined valuables, strangers-frequently confuse Abbathoran temples for treasure chambers, a problem that has resulted in more than a few adventuring parties raiding for loot in the midst of some religious ceremony. Though he hatches his plans in secret, Abbathor’s entire existence is dedicated to undermining the dwarves way of life. The bulk of the dwarves pantheon has not noticed, however, and most mortal dwarves remain completely oblivious to the Trove Lord’s true plans. He directs his church to acquire as much wealth as possible from no dwarves and hide it away or sacrifice it to him. Clerics of Abbathor are known as aetharnor (a dwarves word meaning “those consumed by greed”); they pray for spells at night. Solar eclipses, volcanic eruptions, or any other natural phenomenon that blocks the light of the sun during the day are causes for great religious celebration among the aetharnor, who use the cover to hatch their larcenous schemes. Once annually, aetharnor sacrifice an enemy of the dwarves (ranging from elves to umber hulks), opening the unfortunate’s ribcage to create “Abbathor’s purse,” into which the penitent cast coins and gems. The entirety is then burnt in offering to the Trove Lord. Favorite sacrifices include orcs, trolls, and giants. Clerics of Abbathor frequently multiclass as divine seekers or rogues, occasionally going as far as to join the ranks of the shadowdancers. History and Relations with other deities Though Berronar hates Abbathor with a fierce intensity and Dumathoin is happy to return his disdain, the rest of the pantheon has no clue that Abbathor plots to modify the entire race of dwarves into his greed-obsessed followers. Most see him as a distasteful, obsessed, spiteful brother who nonetheless aids the pantheon in times of strife and who remains, at the end, a steadfast ally. Though Moradin himself is quicker to forgive than his paramour, the All-Father has taken a keen interest in Abbathor of late, sending his agents to spy on the clergy of the Wyrm of Avarice. As Moradin’s servants generally display a characteristic unsubtle, such investigations have thus far revealed no treachery. Abbathor shuns other nondwarven deities. Dogma Toril’s wealth was created for those dwarves crafty enough to capture it by any means necessary. Revel in the possession of all wealth that shines or sparkles, for its pleasing form was meant to bring you pleasure. Greed is good, as it motivates the possession and holding of all that is precious. Do not seize wealth from the children of the Morndinsamman, however, nor conspire against the favored of Abbathor, for strife in the name of avarice weakens the clan. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Deities for Lawful Evil Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Dwarf Deities